Collect, process, manage, and analyze data for the Follow-up Program of the Breast Cancer Detection Demonstration Project. Specifically, develop a follow-up data system, develop and maintain a monitoring system, develop edit procedures, keep the system current, develop procedures to correct errors, provide monthly, quarterly, and annual reports for projects and for NCI, carry out data analyses in consultation and under the direction of the Project Officer, and provide liaison functions with the Follow-up Centers.